emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5387 (31st August 2009)
Plot Natasha warns Mark that keeping Ryan in the village will cause everything to fall apart and despairs when he refuses to listen and tells her he can’t let his son leave. In the village, Ryan is excitedly packing away his belongings for Dubai and is devastated when Mark arrives and informs him there is no longer a job there for him. Nathan is puzzled when he witnesses them rowing and is later stunned when Ryan angrily blurts out that his dad was the one who sorted the job for him in the first place and has messed him around. Nathan quickly comes to the conclusion that his dad has had an affair with Faye and is furious as he confronts him. Panicked Mark admits he had a relationship with Faye but claims it happened six months ago. Nathan's irate when he breaks the news to Natasha who confirms she already knows. She urges him to keep it to himself and Mark's saddened when he tells him he's lost all respect for him. Later, Mark tries to talk to Natasha but she's still fuming and reminds him she tried to warn him but he's about to wreck their family. She assures him the truth will come out sooner or later and all they can do now is sit back and watch. Mark's in turmoil. Meanwhile, David is happy that Eric seems to be back to his old self now that he's back in business and seems enthusiastic about the plans for the B&B. However, Terry is less than pleased at the prospect of his new partners and desperately hopes they’ll change their minds and withdraw the offer. Jimmy notices Carl is completely besotted with Chas when he can’t take his eyes off her walking down the street. Meanwhile, during a girls night in, Katie decides to throw a party for her birthday and when all the girls talk about hooking up, Chas is awkward as she asserts she's very happy with Paddy and won’t be led astray. Also, Jimmy is starting to get tired of being ordered around by Nicola and feels terrible about throwing Carl out when he realises he's having a lonely and depressing meal for one. Laurel and Ashley continue to enlist the villagers to play in the cricket match. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Home Farm - Living room, hallway and office *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Church Lane *Café Hope - Café *Victoria Cottage - Back garden *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes